Return of the Pharaoh
by TheSkyKing18
Summary: Arrogant and foolish Zealots resurrected an ancient evil, all Hail Hor-Aka and may no women's legs remain close. Naruto/Hor-Aka X harem/slaves its M for a reason contains BDSM, Bondage, slaves and HARDCORE SEX! P.S I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Return of the first Pharaoh

Chapter 0 Introduction

Name: Menes Hor-Aka* (*meaning Horus of the Reeds)

Age: 19

Height: 170cm

Weight: 60kg

Bio: the first Pharaoh of the first dynasty who was forever forgotten to the point there's no actual evidence for a pharaoh called Menes. According to what little evidence of about the first Pharaoh was that he was the most handsome ruler whose appearance alone swept the hearts of young maidens, but the full history was that he was also the first practitioner of the dark arts to the point he was considered a god, he was also known for his near god-like Libido that must be quench with 666 maidens as well as his brutal rule over the whole world.

Because of his wrongdoings he masquerade a young death and sealed in secret by his former subjects lead by his successor who was also forgotten in history. But now centuries later he was freed once again by arrogant zealots who foolishly released him from his slumber and now he shall reconquer what was once his.

Power: Based on the Egyptian Zodiac

Symbol: Aries the Ram  
Power: Godly Agility

Symbol: Taurus the Bull  
Power: Godly Strength

Symbol: Gemini the Twins  
Power: Instant Duplicates

Symbol: Cancer the Crab  
Power: Ability to Read and Understand any Language

Symbol: Leo the Lion  
Power: Sends Forth Sonic Blasts, Accompanied by a Roaring Sound

Symbol: Virgo the Virgin  
Power: Healing

Symbol: Libra the Scales  
Power: Psychokinesis (like The Force from Star Wars) and Aero kinesis

Symbol: Scorpio the Scorpion  
Power: Poisonous touch and Absorption

Symbol: Sagittarius the Archer  
Power: Ability to See Spirits/ Look into a Man's Heart

Symbol: Capricorn the Goat  
Power: Shape shifting

Symbol: Aquarius the Water Bearer  
Power: Prevents Dehydration

Symbol: Pisces the Fish  
Power: Ability to Breathe Underwater

(unofficially) Yondaime Jinchuuriki

Description: (Past): Long messy black Hair with deep blue eyes and Onyx black eyes, flawless features and athletic build.

(Present; possessing Naruto): Long Messy Black hair with natural Blonde highlights and bangs covering his right eye, deep blue eyes, feral birthmark whiskers and also Athletic build.


	2. Chapter 2: You're all fucked up

Return of the Pharaoh

Chapter 1: you'll fucked up now

Again Konoha was now attack again by the nine tail fox again, six years of peace only the village's greatest nightmare to return. Corpses were already filling the streets in a rapid pace and worse even the strong willed shinobi are reduced to pissing their pants, in the centre of the village the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow) and his elite the ANBU was interrogating a suspicious man wearing a religious robe with a "DID YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" shouted the enrage old leader as the Zealot starts mumbling to himself "I'm…sorry…..we thought…we thought….we were trying to help the village…WE'RE SO SORRY!" the zealot cried breaking down at the Hokage's feet, Hiruzen just turn to his men and said "Two of you, take the traitor to the interrogation rooms, the rest of you, follow me!" he ordered his men as they leave the 2 anbu and the zealot.

"_Minato, I'm so sorry that this have happen." _He thought to himself mournfully as he join to battle against the giant like just like in the past, suddenly Kyubi stopped which confused some of the shinobi while the rest was scared wondering what his planning to do then they heard a demonic laugh that made a quarter of the shinobi previously fighting faint in pure fear.

The shinobi members of the Hyuga clan soon found were that monstrous laugh was coming from and soon every shinobi including the Sandaime saw on top of the Kyubi's head was a young male in his late teens with long Messy black hair with deep blue and Onyx eyes, flawless features and an athletic build, also he was only wearing a turned shorts so he was exposing his well-toned abs.

"**I THANK YOU FOOLS FOR RELEASING ME FROM MY SLUMBER, HA HA HA HA HA**!" he laughs again which chilled to spines of all including the civilians until he was finished did Hiruzen spoke "Who are you stranger and why do bring misery to this village?" only for him to be laughed at by the young man.

"**I bring misery to your village?! HA! Your zealots have done the deed. And for your answer I am lord Hor-Aha the first Pharaoh (meaning king if you village idiots don't know what it means) and also I am the first Dark lord in existence."** He said dramatically only to get cricket sounds playing in the background in response **"It means I'm the badass of all badass!"** he answered again with a vein popping on his head but still no one's taking the hint **"I MAKE THE KYUBI MY BITCH!"** he shout losing his patience with several veins popping on his head.

Only when they heard his made the Kyubi his slave did everyone cower in fear **"FINALLY! (Ahem) Anyway I imprisoned for all my wrongdoings by my subjects and was sealed in your village for over 5 millennium until thanks to your religious Zealots mistaking me as the spirit of your "Noble" village (snort), you know I may be evil, but not even I'm that heartless to abuse a kid for holding a giant 50 foot fox,"** he said getting side tracked as the others sweat dropped.

"**ANY way the only way for me to be freed was the blood of a pure hearted person and that person was; NARUTO UZUMAKI…NAMIKAZE! Yes you dumb asses, the very boy you mistreated are the son of your precious deceased rule the Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze. Thinking it's a lie; asked your leader over there."** He said pointing at Hiruzen as everyone was looking at him with disbelief.

"How…how do you know Naruto's parentage?" he asked causing everyone to crumble in despair with knowledge that they abused to son of their beloved hero **"Bitch please, the moment his blood was spilled I too a glimpse of his entire life from his birth to now…." **He pause to see the despair in everyone's faces before he continued **"….and second don't you dumb fucks tell the resemblance I mean just looked that guys monument and back to the kid, they looked completely to same, the difference is that father's hair is more long and spiky while kid has whisker birthmarks!" **he said with a smug grin on his face as his word were like dagger piercing every villager's hearts and crushing their fighting spirits as well.

"**The sad part is he wanted to become your leader like his father, too bad I have to fuck yous all now!" **he grinned as he starts to form a giant ball made out of wind made to literally wipe Konoha off the map when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head **"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" **he shouted as he went on his knees holding his head, when he removed his right hand it reveal Naruto's right face **" .FUCK?!" **"I won't let you hurt my home!" shouted Naruto as he slowly regains control of his body.

"**Why? They fucked your childhood, pissed on your pops dying wish, THEY DISHONOR YOUR CLANS MEMORY?!" **"Because…my daddy….trusted me…Ji-san believed in me….I won't let you…..WIN!" he declared as his body starts to revert to its original age **"Screw this I waited 5106 years for this; MERGE!" **Hor-Aha shouted as both he and Naruto was consumed into a bright light, as he light faded the Kyubi has disappeared leaving only Naruto on the ground…as an eleven year old?

Worried of Naruto's health Hiruzen quickly rushed to his aid only for Hor-Aka's laughter to be heard again and soon Naruto rises, and shocks the villages, Naruto's hair was long messy and black with blonde highlights and his eyes no more ocean blue but deep blue and finally his whiskers has become more feral-looking.

"It seems I get to relive my childhood again." He said with a smug grin on his face as every shinobi were on their guard again as they realized that Naruto was no more "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" shouted the enrage elder hokage "Well for starters I've merge my soul with Naruto's completely ridding myself from him." He then turned angry "But thanks to that brat I lost 80% of my power but…**Gemini the twins: Instant Duplications**" he then summoned 300 clones of himself each empowered by the Kyubi's chakra "Boys: Fucked them up."

And soon Konoha shinobi vs an army of Hor-Akas and soon it becomes a blood bath as every time a shinobi cuts down a clone, it creates two more in its place, while the real Hor-Aha travelled to a certain part of the village using Naruto's memories and knowledge of the village until finally he was in a corner of the village a, the Uchiha compound, and soon he entered the Naka Shrine, there all the secrets of the Uchiha clan was there but rather a certain stone monument "Thank god I also kept Cancer the Crab otherwise I'm screwed." And then with he vanished into the night, stone and all.

Back at the battlefield all the clones vanished, many felt they won but for them it was a bitter victory as it just cost them not only their family and friends but also the son of their precious deceased Yandaime hokage and for that whole night they all weep bitter tears,

Too bad they'll never realize how truly Fucked they are.


	3. Update

Return of the Pharaoh

Chapter: FULL YA SUKAS

Sorry about that last review guys, I was just under heavy pressure with collage and shit any way I'm just posting this to say there is a major blockage and I'm busy with other fanfic projects so but don't worry I'm still continuing this fanfiction so stay toon and see ya


End file.
